What Brought The Mist and Cloud Together
by KrishJoker2772
Summary: What caused Chrome to fall for the aloof cloud? (and vise-versa) main pairing 1896 with other pairing later along in the chapters. DISCLAMIER: I Don't Own KHR (Chapter 8 has been edited since I found too many mistakes.. )
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys first fan fiction hope you guys enjoy it~ (^-^)

This is an Chrome x Hibari fan fiction may have others in it as well~

Sorry to all who wanted Chrome x Mukuro~

Btw sorry for poor, poor structuring =_=ll And **start of with short chapter JUST to see if you guys have any suggestions on what I could add**… then I will start with long chapters~

* * *

**5:55 AM at Namimori, Japan. **

Waking up to find his little, yellow fluff ball flying around in circles above his head, repeatedly calling his name, "Hibari, Hibari." Hibird as usual lands and makes himself comfortable on Hibari's head only to receive sunflower seeds for breakfast.

As always, Hibari leaves his apartment early to avoid _crowding _against the public in the morning. He can't stand to have lots of _herbivores _standing around chatting to one another and wasting time when there is patrolling to be done.

Without Hibari noticing, Hibird instantly took off at flew straight to an Eastern-style house as they pass it to Namimori Middle. As Hibird peaked against the glass of the window, a figure opened up the window to let the yellow flying fluff ball in.

* * *

**6:05 AM at Nebbai Residence.**

"Onii Chan! Onii Chan!" a petite figure ran down from the stairs with the Hibird in her hands.

"Fran Onii Chan! Look it's the same little bird from yesterday! " Chrome showed her older brother as she opened her hands to reveal the small bird as it started to sing and fly around.

"_Midori tanabiku Namimori no Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii"_

Fran turned to see the bird that his sister seems to grow attached to.

"Oh. It's that singing bird again." Replying in his usual monotoned voice.

"I think there was 2 chocolate biscuit left in the cupboard for the bird…. Oh wait, I forgot me and Mammon nee ate it last night for midnight snacks while you were asleep. Gomenasi." Fan giving his usual smile to Chrome

"That's okay that means I just have to give a bit of my pancakes." Chrome picking up here plate that Fran made (and set aside) she headed to the table and sat down. Hungrily, the little yellow bird perched down from Chrome's head and landed next to the plate and started to eat the first layer of Chrome's pancake

"Yare, yare I heard someone singing earlier what was that?" Mammon questioned the only two who _could _be the cause.

"Oh… um… Ohayo gozaimasu Mammon nee…" Chrome shifted around to make eye contact with her older sister that is if she can ever make eye contact with her. She always has a hood that covers her eyes. It makes Chrome wonder if something was on both of her eyes enough to cover them with a hood.

"Mammon nee, it's that yellow bird that Chrome really likes and now it is eating Chrome's breakfast." Fran pointing out the bird that has already ate Chrome's first layer of pancake. Mammon just turned and grabbed the newspaper to read seeing if she has the same numbers for her lotto entry.

Fran headed upstairs to get changed for school but was stopped by a letter that was left lying helplessly on the ground in front of the door. Picking it up, he noticed it was addressed to クロームドクロ (Chrome Dokuro) and on the top left hand corner a familiar symbol he sees almost everyday.

"Chrome, your school acceptance letter is here to my school." Half yelling trying to see if it reached Chrome's ears. Instantly, Chrome dropped her knife and fork and ran to her older brother which was standing holding the white envelope in his hand towards her. Taking it with a bow she opened it and silently read it to herself.

_To, __クロームドクロ __(Chrome Dokuro)_

_As the principal of Namimori Middle have checked your entrance exams and accepted the paper works handed in. We would like to welcome you to start attending Namimori Middle on the 1__st__ of May, 7 AM. Hand this letter to the Disciplinary Committee Leader, he shall show you around school and pronounce the regulations you must follow to be safe around school grounds. I strongly suggest if you have any siblings in the same school, please have he/she to show you to the Disciplinary Committee if you want to avoid bitten to death._

_Sincerely, Namimori Middle Principal_

_Mr. Kocho_

Fran moved behind Chrome and took her letter a quickly read it. "Good work sis, you got in and passed your entrance exams." Fran giving his usual thumbs up to Chrome a small visible smile.

"um….. Onii Chan, what day is it today?" Chrome asking innocently.

"1st of May. Why you ask?"

"Today… I should be… at the Disciplinary Committee's office at 7 am…."

Both siblings glanced at the wall clock noticing it was 6:45. Mammon walked in with yellow bird perched on her shoulder and noticed Chrome's pale face.

"Chrome. Are you okay?" Mammon asked with a slight hint of worry in her question. The small canary flew and sat on top of Chrome's soft purple hair.

Chrome looked at Mammon with a frightened face. "I'm… going to be late…..what happens... If this prefect... bites me to death from being late..."

* * *

Well there you have it! Yay! I finally found a way of finishing the Chapter and I promise to post next chapter before school opens which is about 2 and a half weeks?

You may have noticed that I didn't say "Hibird" in Nebbai's Residence part of the story. That is only because Chrome's family don't know that Hibird's name is actually Hibird….. I think everyone knew that. . Please put a review for me~ If any spelling errors or grammatical errors PWEASE let me know~

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys KrishJoker back~ ^-^

I posted this early….. Oh well the earlier the better right? :D I am TERRIBLY sorry for bad tense writing. I WILL try my best….. Anyways continuing on ( ^-^ ) Thanks to all who (1 person TT^TT) reviewed me and all who favourited my story~ you guys are the best :D

Btw! Chrome is an Adopted child in this story and Fran and Mammon already brothers and sisters . sorry for the trouble…

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR**

* * *

**Last time at Nebbai's Residence**

"_um….. Onii Chan, what day is it today?" Chrome asking innocently._

"_1__st__ of May. Why you ask?"_

"_Today… I should be… at the Disciplinary Committee's office at 7 am…." _

_Both siblings glanced at the wall clock noticing it was 6:45. Mammon walked in with yellow bird perched on her shoulder and noticed Chrome's pale face._

"_Chrome. Are you okay?" Mammon asked with a slight hint of worry in her question. The small canary flew and sat on top of Chrome's soft purple hair. _

_Chrome looked at Mammon with a frightened face. "I'm… going to be late….."_

* * *

**6:45 AM at the Nebbai's Residence**

Chrome bolted to her room with the yellow canary tailing her not far behind to get changed for the first day at school, hoping she won't get _bitten to death_ by this prefect. Within 2 minutes Chrome wore her old school uniform that she attended. Kokuyo Junior High. She remembered how she met Fran when her school mysteriously collapsed and got lucky as the only survivor who managed to get out alive.

"Chrome quick!" Mammon gesturing Chrome and Fran to get into the car so they can quickly and swiftly get to school. "Chrome, you going to wear your old schools clothes to Namimori Middle?" Fran questioning Chrome who was currently looking outside his window.

"Um… y..yeah… I don't have proper uniform for the school….." school looked down at her shoes in disappointment. "Chrome, Chrome." The little canary landed on her head as the car started to move towards the school. "Oh. The bird is tagging along? Doesn't it have an owner? I bet it does." Mammon stating her bet down. "Hibari, Hibari." Fran handing over 10 dollars to Mammon as she won the bet.

"Eh… who's that?" Chrome looking up to see the bird.

"Now that I think about it, Hibari does have a bird that constantly follows him and like just like it." Fran replying as it was an obvious fact in Namimori Town. "Oh, and Hibari is the prefect of Namimori Middle."

"Oh. I see." Chrome looking out at the park as it zoomed passed her sight. "_I wonder if he is nice…"_

* * *

**10 mins later….**

"I have to go work, you guys can walk from here." Mammon pointing at the school that is at the end of the road. "You might make it in time Chrome for your meeting with this prefect."

"Don't worry Mammon nee, I'll protect Chrome." Chrome blushed as Fran said that he'll protect her as if it was an everyday event. Mammon waved as she turned left to her work.

* * *

**Namimori, Disciplinary Committee Office**

Kusakabe opened the Committee's office door to see his leader frantically reading and signing paperwork. "Kyo-san." Hibari shot a glare at Kusakabe. "Speak."

"You have to escort a new student. Apparently she should be here in a matter of minutes." Tetsuya Kusakabe took a quick glance at the clock. _This new student has to be here in exactly 4 mins if she or he wants to get out ali… _"Is that all you need to say. Then leave. Patrol at the front gates." Hibari looking out the window seeing Sakura leaves fall ever so calmly past his window. "I'm in no mood to do so." Kusakabe took this a hint and bowed to his leader and left to patrol the front gate.

"A new student. How troublesome. The Herbivore must be disciplined." With that Hibari continued his paperwork and glaced at the clock remembering what the herbivorous principal said.

* * *

**Earlier this week in Principal's Office**

"_Hibari there will be a new student attending this school on the 1__st__ of May. She has passed the Entrance Exams with flying colours even if you forcibly put the exams in a higher senior standard." Mr. Kocho implied at the prefect which is leaning against the wall in the corner of the_ _room._

"_Your point herbivore. Make it quick. Your taking to long." Hibari impatiently asked in a low, dangerous voice._

_Mr. Kocho flinched for a second noticing the young prefects dangerous aura. "y…you….will be the….girl's new guide not Kusakabe, its you. You havent properly done your job as a prefec..." Before he could finish his sentence within spilt seconds his neck was pressed against Hibari's cold Tonfas._

_"Continue and I'll bite you to death." Hibari staring daggers at the Head Master who was currently pulling Hibari's pride down as a Carnivore._

* * *

**Back to present time.**

Rubbing his temples, annoyed at what was proposed him as a _challenge _to escort a herbivourous student around his school. 6:59AM. Hibari smirked. 1 more minute and he could the herbivore to death for being late. "What a way to start the day." Before he knew it. A knock broke through his train thoughts on how to bite the herbivore to death.

* * *

**Infront of the Disciplinary Committee's Door**

"F...Fran... Is it safe to knock to door? I dont want to distirb him if he is busy." Chrome glancing at Fran who knocked on the door dispite her intentions. "He isnt that scary. I'll be going now see you in class." Fran handing Chrome her letter and a few lunch money."Be safe oh and dont use that trident I gave you infront of this prefect and hide that Mist ring that the blonde man gave you. okay?" Chrome just shyly nodded and clutched her bag with one arm to her chest as it hid her retracted Trident. Fran disappeared into mist and the Disciplinary Committee's Door slid open.

"You. Herbivore what do you want. No tresspassers during school hours." Hibari glared intesified as he identified this herbivore breaking more and more rules or Namimori Middle.

"I...I...h...ha.. have..." Chrome started to slowly shuffle back under Hibari's glares.

"Speak up Herbivore. Stop moving or I'll bite you to death." Out of nowhere Hibari shone out his tonfas and prepared to attack.

Chrome's eye widen at the sight of the weapon "I have an acceptance letter to this school. I'm looking for the Disciplinary Committee's Leader..."

"Hibari! Hibari!" The small canary flew out of Chrome's bag that was slightly unzipped. "How did you get in there? I thought you were on my head a few seconds ago..."

"Hn. Hibird." Hibird flew and sat on Hibari's head and started to sing the Namimori Anthem

"Where's your letter." Chrome extended her arm with the letter in her hand. Hibari taking the letter and proceeds into his Office and sits on a large leather chair. "Sit."

"H...hai..." Chrome bowed her head to the prefect and slowly and quietly made her way to the leather couch which was close the window which was directly behind the couch.

"Where is your uniform herbivore. Your violitting the school rules."

"I dont have one. Fran told me that I'll get one here." Chrome stared blankly down to the floor.

"Hibari! Hibari! Chrome! Chrome!" Chrome slightly raised her head to see Hibird flying towards her and sit in her hand. After 2 minutes of deafing scilence Hibari was pissed after reading the letter and ripped the letter into small pieces. "Ah! I needed that!" Hibird flew away from Chrome as she raised her voice.

"Hn. Herbivore, I am the Disciplinary Committee Leader. Don't raise your voice." He stood up and procceds to a closet and pulls out a Namimori girls formal uniform. "Herbivore wear this. Your current uniform is unacceptable." Tossing the uniform to Chrome, Hibari and Hibird made there way out of the room. "You got 10 minutes to come outside changed. Dont make me wait herbivore or I'll bite you to death." Chrome just meekly nodded and silently watches the head strong prefect leave the room with a glare.

Starring down at the uniform in her hands. She noticed that it was her size and looked far more comfortable than the current uniform she was wearing. Looking at her Mist ring,which was currently covered with illusions to hide it from everyone execpt from her and Fran. Which that she stared back at the uniform and could only smile a little from the Skylarks kindness. "Arigatou..."

* * *

**Back in Homeroom 1A**

"Fran your sister past the Extrance Exams even though she had senior level exams!?" The gravity defying haired boy half yelled at amazment.

"Thats right... what do you think Tsuna she is my sister after all" saying in his monotoned voice.

"Tch. I bet she just got lucky with the questions. Right tenth!" Gokudera eyes gleaming at Tsuna.

"I...of so... she's tooo lucky! Hibari purposely forced the teacher to give the poor girl senior test papers!" Tsuna staring at his friend as if there was a fire in his stomach and he has to hold it in.

"Oi! Froggy boy. When is she coming?."

"She should be here after getting her uniform. What? are you worried over my sister?"

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" Gokudera whipping out 8 dynamites.

"ACK! GOKUDERA PUT THAT AWAY BEFORE YOU BLOW SOMEONE AWAY!" Tsuna yelling at Gokudera hoping he will take a hint and throw them out the window instead of Fran.

"If you say so tenth..." Putting away his Dynamites hided away from everyone.

"Oh. Puppy boy finally listened." Fran teasing Gokudera in his mocking monotoned voice. Leaving a vein pop up on his forehead.

* * *

Okay guys that all I have for today! :D

sorry if you spotted out any mistakes please tell me if you do find any so I can quickly fix it .

Please leave a review for me~ :D until next time~~~~ (which probably really really soon~)

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^)


	3. Chapter 3

KrishJoker is back .

Anyway straight to the story…. And I might start uploading my stories late due to NAPLAN (=_=) those who know NAPLAN…. Feel my pain guys…

Anyways If in Italics and in "quotation marks" that's just talking in the mind

***ahem* Somebody! Tell me what KIND of tense to I write with!? I AM SOOOOOOOO CONFUSED!**

**Do I continue typing in 3rd person!? Or do I type in 1st person!? SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME!**

**Disclamier: I do not own KHR the plot here however is though~ **

* * *

**In Namimori corridors**

Sliding the Disciplinary Committees' door open, Chrome shyly walked out and stood with now the Namimori uniform on and clutching her small bag to her chest.

"Herbivore. What is that sharp thing tearing out of your bag." Hibari starring daggers at the strange object that is tearing its' way out of Chrome's bag as if it was alive itself.

"Oh shoot my trident is too sharp to be kept in this old bag." Chrome clutching her bag tighter than before hoping her only weapon doesn't slip out.

"I…I….It's nothing!"

"Herbivore. Give me it."

"No… really!... It's nothing"

"Going against prefects orders are against the school rules." Hibari started to advance closer to the bag to confiscate it.

Chrome started to slowly back away from the intimidating prefect, however, luck was not on her side as her Trident tore right through her bag.

"CLINGK."

"Hn. The school policy states no weapons on school grounds."

_"Oh no... If Mammon finds out my only gift from her was taken away just because I wasn't able to hide it from this prefect. She'll go on and on about bribing her gift back and-"_

"However. I'll make an exception."

Hibari closed his eyes and leans against the wall with Hibird perched on his head.

Chrome widens her eye a bit at the sudden change of mind "R….Really? Fran told me… to hide I…I..It from you… and everyone." Chrome stutters due to (what she thought was) kindness shown from the prefect but she was confused as well.

_"Its not like him to change his mind if someone was to go against the rules like this... But he also has weapons doesn't he? Isn't that against the school ru-"_

"However. You are to finish my paper works after school in my office. Understood. This is repayment for breaking school rules herbivore." Hibari sending a glare to Chrome as if he was saying do-it-or-I'll-bite-you-to-death.

"h…hai…. I'll have to tell Fra-"

"Tell him whatever you want but you better be there on time. Sharp." Hibari turned and walked away, soon noticing Chrome just stood there nervously not taking a hint what to do next.

"Herbivore. Are you coming or not. It's almost lunch time." "_Wait. Why am I asking the herbivore to come along when that just means I'm surrendering my space to her."_ As on cue students flooded in the hallways, half blocking Chrome's sight of Hibari.

"M…matte" Chrome grabbed hold of her Trident (which is now shrouded with Mist flames to hide it) and pushed her way through the mangle of students who seemed to be going the opposite direction to where she is going. As the number of students died down the hallway Chrome accidentally bumped into a shortish-silver haired male.

"Oi! Watch where you going!"

"ow... gomenasi..."

"Tch. What's your name! Im going to report this to Juudaime!"

Chrome made a run for it, the atmosphere in the conversation was **_deadly_** and she didn't want to owe more people just because she bumped accidentally into someone.

"Tch. Wait where's Juudaime?" Gokudera looked left, right and right around himself noticing his beloved (*cough cough*) tenth isn't around.

"JUUDAIMEEEEE I FAILED TO BE YOUR RIGHT-HANDED MAN! I LOST YOU!" Gokudera whining oh-so dramatically on the ground earning a few stares from students which happen to pass by.

"Maybe. He was kidnapped by a UMA!... DON'T WORRY JUUDIAME! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Gokudera started to dash around the school looking for his Tenth and UMA.

* * *

**In The Cafeteria**

Fran looked around the cafeteria noticing Gokudera was no longer with them."Oh. Puppy-boy has gone missing. Good thing I made this, Tsuna have a look."

Fran pulled out a poster that has Gokudera's photo but with permentant marker on it that makes him look like a dog. At the very top of the poster with a BIG sign saying "MISSING PUPPY DOG",

"I've worked on this during Maths class since its boring" Fran trying to see if Tsuna is suprised at such act.

"WAHHH! If Gokudera sees this-!"

"Ah! Juudaime! There you are! see what juudaime?"

Fran flashed his "classmade" poster at Gokudera's face with his small mocking smile.

"It's beautifully made right puppy-boy~ Oh and I made copies. $10 for a Puppy-Gokudera poster! $10!" Fran was immediatly tackled by Gokudera with 3 dynamites in his hand while the other hand trying to strangle the Frog hatted male.

"AGHH! Gokudera your going to kill him! stop this!" Tsuna attempting to stop the fight as the whole cafeteria taking snapshots with their phones and fangirls stealing copies of Fran's Posters of Gokudera.

"Oh Juudiame! I saw this weird woman who rudly bumped into me without looking and I lost sight of you!" Gokudera still half strangling Fran as he swiftly spoke.

"Oh. Puppy-boy was it a female with purple hair and an skull eyepatch?"

"Yeah. How did you kno- HEY! Stop calling me Puppy-boy! Im only Juudaime's right-handed man!"

"Whatever. What did you say to my sister?"

"S..s...she was... your sister?" Gokudera asked half suprised.

"Uh.., yeah. Why you ask? Oh. where is she?" Fran finally standing up, looking left and right for his sister."

"uhh... hahahaaa... she was kinda... going the other direction to where I was going... hahahaaa..." Gokudera now making his way behing Tsuna who was frozen to the spot.

"What did you do to make Chrome run away. . ." Fran's froggy hat now hiding his eyes as everyone in the Cafeteria can feel Fran's strong deadly aura.

"S...S..SHE JUST WENT TO THE R..R..ROOPTOFF... I MEAN ROOFTOP!" Gokudera who is completely cowerd behind Tsuna who is almost on the verge of faint knowing that if you piss off Fran or Hibari (especially Hibari), you may never see another daylight ever.

"Okay. I'll going there see you guys later." Fran back to his usual monotoned self, made his way out of the cafeteria but comes back into the cafeteria. "Almost forgot something really important for Tsuna." Grabbing one of his photocopied posters, Fran pinned one to the Cafeteria's door. "There, much better." Fran smirking his way out again.

Gokudera who has the urge to kill the froggy boy to bits cant hold back the amount of viens popping on his forehead.

* * *

**Back ****at** **the** **Rooftop**

"Hn. Herbivore what took you so long." Hibari lying down in his usual sleeping position (oh-so) casually on the concrete with his eyes closed.

"I'm not a herbivore. Human beings are Omnivores because they eat meat."

"Your slow and weak like one and also taking orders from a letter to come to the Disciplinary Committee room on your first day."

"Wouldn't that make you a herbivore too."

"Excuse me." Hibari shot open his eyes, sitting up with one tonfas gripped around his arm. "I'm a Carnivore. Compared to you I am stronger."

"Taking orders from the principal to show me around school instead of Kusakabe isn't like what the _real_ prefect does." Chrome emphesised on the "real" knowing that it will annoy him as if she was calling him a fake.

"How do you know this herbivore." Hibari reluctantly putting away his tonfa and raised an eyebrow.

"Kusakabe told me while I was making my way here. He was here to deliver your lunch and told me he _was_ going to be my guide until the principal said something to you." Chrome sat down leaning against the fence looking up at the clouds with her emotionless face on while gripping her visible trident.

"Chrome! Chrome! Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird churped out their names as he flew and sat in Chrome's hair.

"Oh. Its you again."

"Herbivore. Where is Tetsu right now." Hibari glaring at Chrome once again.

"He went to patrol around the grounds... thats what he told me before he left and... Oh told me to give this to you." Chrome pulled out a obento with a purple wrapping around it.

"Hn. Give it to me." Hibari extended his arm as Chrome stood up and gave the box to him with an expressionless face. After giving his obento box back, Chrome went to sit back against the fence with Hibird quietly.

Time to time Hibari glanced at the scilent girl who barely moved; even though Hibird was making a nest out of her hair. Sighing, he knows there's something wrong with her but it wasn't like it was his problem though everytime he looks he knows that he has to do something about it. Weather he likes it or not.

"Herbivore."

Chrome only moved her lifeless eye to stare directly at sharp ones telling him that she was listening.

"Its annoying to see you like that. Stop it."

Without saying a word Chrome looked back at the ground after a few seconds of deafening scilence Chrome's stomach rumbles louder than it was before she entered the rooftop. Her expressionless face soon turned into a small frown knowing that if this keeps up. She may starve her way to death and worst of all she has to stay back after school.

"Oi. Herbivore." Chrome looked up once again only to see Hibari's Obento in her face (not litterly guys just in her sight).

"Eat."

* * *

Well there you have it Chapter 3 done~ I'll continue this little lunch break on abit in Chapter 4~~ If anyone has any suggestions for chapter 4 PWEASE let me know about it~

pwease review guys~ If this gets 10 reviews I'll post chapter 4 in 2 days~ Its a promise I can defiently can keep~ :D

Okay until next time guys~ -


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back~

HAPPY EARLY VALENTINES DAY!

Lately I have been getting **a lot of Homework! **I'm basically like this at the end of the day (X_X)

Anyways TT~TT no reviews only 1 Thank you soooo much **VongolaAlice18**! Even though you posted it on my 1st Chapter…. But still~ TT^TT Thanks.

On with the story…

Xanxas: Oi…. Dame-author, when will you put us in here?

Bel: Shishishi that's right…. Your not biased are you? Shishishi **bling blings knifes**

Dame-author: don't worry, don't worry If you don't kill me I'll put you in the chapter

Varia: . . . . . . .

Dame-author: heh. That silenced them all

(Moving right along and I doubt I will put the VARIA in YET.)

* * *

**Last time at the Namimori Middle Rooftop**

_"Herbivore."_

_Chrome only moved her lifeless eye to stare directly at sharp ones telling him that she was listening._

_"It's annoying to see you like that. Stop it."_

_Without saying a word Chrome looked back at the ground after a few seconds of deafening silence Chrome's stomach rumbles louder than it was before she entered the rooftop. Her expressionless face soon turned into a small frown knowing that if this keeps up, she may starve her way to death and worst of all she has to stay back after school._

_"Oi. Herbivore." Chrome looked up once again only to see Hibari's Obento in her face (not literally guys just in her sight)._

_"Eat."_

* * *

**12 PM, Namimori Rooftop**

Chrome slowly taking small bites of the takoyaki (given by Hibari) while watching Hibird fly around in her sight. _"This is better than Fran's cooking at least. But not as good as Mammon's..."_

"Herbivore, are you stupid enough to forget lunch on the first day." Hibari asked with a hint of anger. _"Why did I give my lunch in the first place? Her health benefits are none of my concern. Herbivores will stay herbivores." _

"Onii-chan gave me lunch money…. But when I searched for it, it wasn't in my bag and it wasn't on the floor; thinking it might have dropped because of the hole in the bag…" Chrome looked down in a sign of defeat. "Like you care, so I didn't tell you."

Hibari sighed inaudibly. _"She is almost like Hibird…." _Hibari patted unconscious Chrome's head after a **good **5 seconds Hibari JUST realised what he done and cursed under his breath for letting his mind do as it likes.

"Arigatou…." Chrome looked up, eyes widen as she saw a silver ring similar to hers.

"What. Is patting your head really is that bad?" Hibari glaring down at the small girl whose eyes are wide enough to compare to saucers. "That…..ring….same…."

Chrome dispelled her illusions around her figure and pulled off the ring to show it to Hibari. Hibari took the ring and closely observed it. He noticed it looks exactly like each other but his ring had a cloud shape engraved on it and Chrome's looked like the mist. The first thing that came to his mind:

"Herbivore. Where did your hands get on this." Hibari now looking down at the purplenette with the ring still in his hands.

"From a person….. name...Iemitsu S…Sawada…..If….I remember…correctly… almost...2 weeks ago." Chrome closed her eyes trying to remember every detail that day.

* * *

_**Back at Nebbia's Residence (Past, 2 weeks ago...)**_

_A loud thundering knock woke Fran and Mammon up along with Chrome in the middle of the night. Chrome rubbing her eyes sleeply, "Who...is at the...door...Onii Chan..." Fran pulled out a broom and carried it on his shoulder on his way down the stairs (with swag) followed by Mammon who is on the verge on murdering someone (especially waking her up 2 AM in the morning). _

_"If it's the pizza guy who we called 2 days ago and never delivered that **special** pizza he got another thing coming than money." Fran replied as he whistled as he made his way down the stairs with Mammon saying something about 'dying people on our doorstep what a great way starting the day.' _

_Chrome grabbed her Trident and followed step by step behind Mammon (who was the tallest). _

_"Ne. Chrome swap? I'll hit this "pizza guy" and you follow up. okay?" Fran whispeared as they walked closer and closer to the door._

_"Sur-" before Chrome could finish her sentence_

_"Out of the way kids. This person needs 1 or 2 sane illusions down it's throut." Mammon turned the keysand swang open the door. "You sir, Need to find a better time and place to come-"_

_"I'm Iemitsu Sawada. Is Chrome Dokuro here. I have an offer for her to join the Mafia."_

* * *

"Hn. _Sawada. Probably another herbivore worth a challenge."_ The staircase door flew open with a froggy boy standing like he's the boss of the place.

"Oh. Chrome, your here. Gokudera told me you'd be up here sooooo... I came." Fran explained monotonously walking his way to his sister.

"Onii Chan...Konnichiwa... oh...Gokudera?.. eto...whose that?" Chrome innocently tilted her head to the left in questioning.

"Me stupi- I mean Chrome. _I don't want to see Fran's evil side let alone Hibari's- WAIT What the hell is he doing here!?_" Gokudera started to tense up as both Hibari and Fran glared at him. Or was it his Imagination?

"Konnichiwa, Chrome! Im Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can just call me Tsuna!" Tsuna who followed Fran to the rooptop exchanged handshakes with Chrome and Gokudera was **forced **by Fran to apologies to Chrome for his attempt to scare Chrome.

"It's nothing... Ah you have it too!" Chrome pointed at Gokudera's Vongola Ring which looked very similar to hers and Hibari's.

"Herbivore. What is the meaning of this." Hibari giving a glare litteraly spelling it out I'll-bite-you-to-death-if-you-don't-speak-up.

"Oh. That. Puppy-boy can answer that." Fran spoke up seeing that Tsuna won't move or talk anytime soon thanks to Hibari's eyes.

"Tch. Whatever, if it's what 10th wants! 10th here is the heir of Vongola and he his assembling all his 'gaurdians' together and those ring can light up flames of your place in this whole cycle." Gokudera explained as he pulled out his glasses and out-of-nowhere a whiteboard appeared which represents everyones place in the Vongola system.

Hibari was pissed. "Who said that I'll agree for this useless vigialala thing."

"I did~" A small infant in a black suit with a black fedora with a thick orange strip across its' cone sat ontop of his head with a small green chameleon sitting on the side of the hats brim.

"Reborn! What are you doing here in school!?" Tsuna yelled as if the small infant just committed a crime and to Hibari. Yes. He did.

"Infant. You have no rights to tell me what I can do." Hibari sending death glares to the small infant which is sitting on top oh Tsuna's head.

"Ah... ano... why am I included?..." Chrome started to wobble through her speech. "It's... not like I'm strong... but Onii Chan is!" Chrome grabbed the ring off Hibari's hand and threw it to Fran which he just starred at it as it bounced off his frog hat.

"Catch it Tsuna." Reborn (being his mischievous self) kicked Tsuna at the back of his head making a soft landing for the ring.

"Reborn... It hurts..."

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna. Chrome your picked for a reason, I wouldn't turn it down Fran agrees you better off with the Vongola ring than him." Reborn picked up the ring and tossed it back to Chrome who caught it with a hand.

"I agree." Fran answered monotonely. "Anyways. Who else is part of this _'Organisation'_?"

"There is Juudaime as the Sky, Me with the Storm Ring, Baseball brain with the Rain Ring, Lawn Head with the Sun Ring, Ahoushi with the Lightning Ring, PERSONALLY I think He should reconsider..." The Bomber turned around towards the doorway in remembrance of the stupid cow.

"Let me translate: Tsuna as the sky, Puppy-boy with the storm, Yamamoto with the Rain, Ryohei with the Sun, and Lambo? Wait. why is he in that sakura tree with a bazooka." Fran pointed down to show Lambo with his ever-so big goofy smile and aiming his bazooka at them.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! DIE REBORN DIE!" Lambo dragging his arm back with the bazooka in his hand attempting to throw it at them.

"AHOUSHI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Gokudera (Magically) whipped out 4 dynamites and threw it at Lambo.

"GYAHAHAHAAA! AHHHHHHH!" Lambo who was sent flying across the school landed in a girl's bento while screaming something about _'Ahoudera'_ and_ 'revenge'_

"Wait. I didn't see that Ten-year bazooka go towards Lambo. Where is it?" Tsuna who finally got back up on his two feet only to fall his gaze at small, pint size Chibi girl in a blue sundress...

"WHAT!?" Tsuna's jaws almost hit the ground seeing a small girl replaced with Chrome.

"Hn..." Hibari being with his animal instinct patted the cute, small mysterious girl.

"Tch. So that how she looked ten years later? Pretty pathetic." Gokudera snickered at 'Chrome' at her pint like size

Chrome looking left and right seeing where she is. "Eto...ah... where...am I?" Chrome looked up to find herself staring directly at two menacing, blood-curdling eyes.

"Hn. Who are you."

"A...AHHH!" Young Chrome who had no idea who or what she is currently dealing with, ran right to Reborn and hid behind him with a hiccup or two along her way.

"Hibari. You scared her. Stop glaring."

"I wasn't glaring Infant." MAGIC! Tonfas out ready to slice his prey.

"S...scary..." Young Chrome looked around again trying to regain what happened just now.

"Chrome. How old are you?"

"Whose...K...Kuromu...?" Chrome tilting her head a bit thinking who is this 'Kuromu'. "I...I'm...N...Nagi..."

"Okay That solves everything!" Reborn turning to Tsuna and jump-kicked him on the nose, sending poor Tsuna smashed into the wedges of broken concrete.

"Dame-Tsuna. Chrome got hit by 10-Years **Back** Bazooka not the 10-Year Bazooka."

"EHHHH!? How did Lambo got his hands on that!?"

"Who knows." Reborn turning around smirking his little face off clearly trying to say: It-was-part-of-your-training-but-there-some-complications-occurred.

"Juudaime! Are you okay!?" Gokudera starts to help Tsuna up away from his almost-named-grave.

"10 Years Back Bazooka." Hibari looked at the bazooka lying innocently on the ground, then to the Miniature Chrome who is currently sitting down patting Hibird, then to the doorway which Lambo just walked in through. "Herbivore, Infant. That baby is going **against the law, **He is not allowed to have weapons with him. Let alone. In my territory"

Hibari charged straight at Reborn who looked away ignoring him, which obviously annoyed Hibari to the core.

"Infant you're going to get bitten to death." Hibari swang his tonfas but Reborn being smart and all jumped at great heights behind Hibari. However, what he didn't see was Chrome sitting there with Hibird.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!

yes cliff hanger... why. Because I am out of ideas. Someone give me at least **1 idea to help me get on with this story **and just to let you all know I have put up a poll on my account for the next KHR story... and basically I need to see majourity which couple you would like to see~ Ends in 2 moths okay!

Btw, f you guys know any good beta-reader Pwease let me know . thank you~

**(^-^)** Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back :D

Thank you, **Twins White Cats **and **Greeby **for reviewing. For some reason just 2 reviews made me fly over the rainbow…. Oh well~ I did find a pot of Ideas at the end of it~

Varia: You promised…

Author: Promised what?

Bel: Shishishi…. You said You'll put us in the last chapter. But. Nothing. Shishishi **Pulls out knifes**

Fran: Bel Sempai you're doing it wrong

Bel: None of your business. **Throws Knifes at Fran.**

Author: O_O **Leaves**

(Anyways let's continue.)

* * *

_"10 Years Back Bazooka." Hibari looked at the bazooka lying innocently on the ground, then to the Miniature Chrome who is currently sitting down patting Hibird, then to the doorway which Lambo just walked in through. "Herbivore, Infant. That baby is going __**against the law, **__He is not allowed to have weapons with him. Let alone. In my territory"_

_Hibari charged straight at Reborn who looked away ignoring him, which obviously annoyed Hibari to the core._

_"Infant you're going to get bitten to death." Hibari swang his tonfas but Reborn being smart and all jumped at great heights behind Hibari. However, what he didn't see was Chrome sitting there with Hibird._

* * *

**Namimori Rooftop, Lunch Break**

"_Crap."_

Nagi, who turned to find the Scary man with tonfas, coming straight at her at full speed, yelled at the top of her lungs thus making Hibird fly away to safety.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **POOF!**

Pink smoke enclosed around Nagi as she reverted back to her present self. Seeing the prefect, at full charge, aiming to hit her with his cold tonfas. Chrome immediately enshrouded herself in mist.

_**Thud**_

"OMG! WHAT IS HAPPENING!? CHROME! CHROME ARE YOU OKAY!?" Tsuna, who is frantically trying to fan away the mist with his hands in order to find Chrome, failed only to find the prefect in her place.

"HE MURDERED HER!" Tsuna and Gokudera yelled only to get hit by Hibari's tonafas on their head.

"Herbivores. I did not. Stop shouting or I'll bite you to death!" Hibari growled under his breath at the noise.

"She's with me. She'll be fine." Fran, who was helping Chrome support her weight as if she was going to fall any moment.

"Hn. How did she do it."

"She's an illusionist after all. Fran and Mammon are also illusionists. They have the ability to create illusion and real illusions. Chrome must of used Real illusions." Reborn spoke up whom which he came out from behind Fran.

"If it was me I would have been squished by Hibari and the floor."

"What are you applying there Frog-Herbivore"

"Nothing. Nothing." Fran waving his free hand back in forth.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! I'M BACK! DIE REBORN!"

"AHOUSHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Gokudera! Wait!"

"KAMIKOROSU!"

"**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

"JUUDAIME! AHOUSHI GET OFF JUUDAIME!"

"Tsuna I want some Takoyaki! Gimme Takoyaki Tsuna!"

"I'll Bite You To Death Herbivore!"

A loud ear-splitting gunshot silenced everyone on the rooftop.

"Enough. Chrome is sleeping. So be quiet." Everyone except the mischievous Thunder guardian turned their attention to Chrome who was currently laid up against the fence quietly sleeping.

_"K...Kawaii..."_

Fran turned around to everyone with a evil glint in his eye. "Rebon. I think I can read everyone's mind right now... I do not like what they think about my sister."

"I know. Such dirty, filthy boys." Reborn smirking his little face; raised his hand up to his fedora and Leon stepped onto his palm and transformed into a small gun. Reborn pointed his gun at the Vongola's head. He was about to pull the trigger until the bell rang to signal end of lunch break.

"Saved by the bell." Reborn allowed them to leave as they also remembered Hibari was with them. EVERYONE knows Namimori that if you don't run for your classes before the bell... well... you can say you're good as getting bitten to death in the eyes of Hibari Kyoya.

Hibari was about to leave but notices the baby's eyes watching his every move. "What is it Akambo." Still not looking at Reborn.

"You're going to leave her here?"

Hibari sideward glanced at the sleeping Chrome.

"Hn. She knows where my office is. The omnivore can find her own way around school."

"Now you call her an Omnivore?"

"Got a problem with it akambo."

"No. It's just the first time you called someone an Omnivore."

"Hn."

"If you take her back I will spar with you sometime soon."

"Fine. Keep your words Akambo."

"Ah."

Reborn took his leave by jumping over the fence and soon met up with adult Mammon.

"You think he is that close to my sister." Mammon raised an eyebrow even though it is not visible to Reborn.

"Yup. 20 bucks he is." He flashed a smirk as Mammon dropped her illusion to show her arcobaleno side.

"Lets see about that. I bet $40. No take backs."

"You got it~ I win if Chrome doesn't come back home with Fran."

* * *

**Back on the Rooftop**

Hibari was _annoyed. _He sighed audibly. How on earth was suppose to NOT leave her here. He already had plenty of paper works sitting on his desk waiting for it to be signed and now this. Oh the nerves of that baby.

"Herbivore." Hibari knelt down in front of Chrome, hoping she would of heard him. No response.

"Herbivore wake up." He tried alittle louder but still no response. Hibird came and sat on top of Chrome's head and snuggled in for a short nap.

Hibari sighed again. He had no choice and what is worse he didn't have Kusakabe to do his dirty work when he didn't want to do so. Fishing out his phone, he stood up and called Kusakabe.

_"Kyo-san."_

"Do my paperwork in my office. I'm busy."

_"Hai. Kyo-san. Anything else?"_

Hibari looked down at the small girl napping against the fence and closed his eyes.

"No. That will be all." Hibari hanged up and looked at Chrome once more. Kneeling down on one foot again next to her, he slowly and calmly whispered into her ears softly.

"If you wake up herbivore in the next 5 minutes, I'll bite you to death." He swiftly grabbed and lifted Chrome up (Bridal-style) and speed walked all the way to the nurse's office to avoid students watching him do such... a un-carnivore like thing. (But then again he will have to bite them all to death for not attending class.)

* * *

**Namimori Middle, Nurses Office, 2:30PM**

"Herbivore." It's been an hour and 30 mins since Chrome blanked out and still no sign that she will wake up soon.

_"Why on earth am I still here? Even the nurse said due to her weak body she will come around in 2 hours time."_

As if it was like magic. Chrome eyes fluttered open slowly and stared directly at 2 dark grey orbs.

"C...cloud man?..." Chrome slowly sits up and takes a good look around her surroundings.

First thing she picked up only the prefect and the nurse was present.

"You finally woke up. What happened dear?" The nurse passed Chrome cold water to refresh her head.

"Oh...no...It's nothin-"

"She fainted. End of story."

_"Thanks for the start of embarrassment Cloud man. I blame you for making me faint."_

The nurse looked unconvinced but with the presence of the Disciplinary Committee leader in the room was enough to know that it's best to let the situation fly by.

"When your ready dear you can leave." The nurse flashed (only to Chrome) her smile as she stood up and retrieved back to her desk.

"Took your time, herbivore."

"Gomene... but this is your fault for making an attack at a female."

Hibari was taken back a bit from Chrome's words. It was true. He did attack Chrome out of the blue.

"No. It's the akambo's fault. He moved out of the way and it was fortunate you were sitting there."

Hibari stood up and made his way to the door. "Coming or not Omnivore."

"Oh... um... hai." Quickly finishing off the cup of cold water and throwing it in the closest bin in the room, Chrome made her way steadily toward Hibari.

* * *

**In Geography class**

_"All of you, you must complete your Homework assignments by Monday. If I don't see everyone's papers on my table Monday will be handed back their papers and forced to restart with a different topic! Do I make myself clear!?"_

_"Hai... sensei..."_

_"Dismissed."_

Fran who didn't even bother about homework just stared outside the window until he felt a light jab in the ribs from his... special friend.

"What is it Tsuna." Fran sighed as he let his big frog head hit the table.

"Eto... Fran... Can you... like... kinda help me in my homewor-"

Gokudera rudely slammed the door open with Reborn on his shoulders and made a dash towards Tsuna.

"Don't worry Juudaime! I'll help you! Frog-boy here won't even consider helping."

"A...arigatou...Gokudera."

Reborn jumped off and landed on top of Fran's book works. "Fran. Vongola is having a meeting this afternoon in the Reception Room. Chrome has to be there, you don't mind."

"As long she comes back before 5pm. Do what you like. However, acrobelno, if there is a single scratch on her..."

"Don't worry~ It's just a small meeting."

* * *

**Reception Room 3:00 Pm**

"What are all of you herbivores doing in _my_ office." Hibari stood by the doorway with Chrome just beside him. He looked left and right to find his office was filled with herbivorous people which he barely recognised. Well, almost barely recognised.

"You're just in time. Hibari, Chrome."

"Akambo, what kind of reason would you trespass into my territories."

"Business."

"Reborn! We are going to die! Why didn't you pick somewhere else!?"

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna."

"Um... Bossu... What's happening?"

"Short meeting... or that's what Reborn says." Tsuna felt chills running down his spine as Reborn evilly looks at Tsuna.

"Just sit you two so I can continue." Reborn smiled evilly seeing there was only _1_ seat available. _"I won the bet~ Mammon."_

"Um..." Chrome had no idea what to do. Take the seat Hibari always sits on or just stand on the sideline. Within a blink on an eye, Hibari made a beeline towards the window and casually leans against the wall. Puffing out a small breath, Chrome starts to make her comfortable in the oversized couch.

"Alright! 4 days from now I want ALL of you to meet me after school at Kokyuo Health Land. This will be your first training session as you guys will be hunting down a long-time friend of mine" Reborn swiftly coughed loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Straight after school to the EXTREME!"

"Thats right Ryohei. Any objections?"

"Ahlalalala No partners in this one?"

Reborn turned around, completely ignoring Lambo's suggestion. "Only babies work in groups. That's why I already teamed you guys up with a partner with the best compatibility."

"Now you are calling us all babies." Tsuna has visible tears running down his eyes with a frown on his face.

"Shut it Dame-Tsuna." Reborn shot a Seal-shot which stitched Tsuna's mouth together which made it impossible for Tsuna to talk a word.

"You should shoot it to everyone in the room, akambo."

"Would you like to be the next one?"

"Hn. I'll bite you to death."

"GYAHAHAHAAA! DAME-TSUNA JUST GOT SILENCED! YAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

"Ahoushi! Shut up!"

"Anyways, heres the list!" Reborn pulled a small envelope and ripped it open with the list of Vongola Guardians team ups.

"Listen up. Tsuna and Gokudera. Ryohei and Yamamoto. Chrome and Hibari. Any objections?"

Lambo looked distraught. Why wasn't he called? "Oi! Reborn what about me?"

"Nobody cares. You're a chicken after all."

"Hahahaa.. I guess I'm with Sempai~" Yamamoto grinned triumphantly. "Yeah! Let's win to the EXTREME!"

"JUUDAIME! DID YOU HEAR THAT! I HAVE THE BEST POSTITION AND IT'S WITH YOU!" Gokudera jumped up and down infront of Tsuna who just replied "MMRUNF! MMUFF MUFF!"

"I know Juudaime! You're happy too!"

With the commotion ongoing Reborn turned to see Chrome start to pale up terribly quickly. "What's the matter Chrome?"

"It's... still... there... Kokukyo Land... Is... still there?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention it to you. I guess you got the upper hand since you know your way around. Lucky you." Reborn smirked which immediately raised suspicion towards Hibari.

_"Hn. This will be interesting. An upper hand huh? Interesting Omnivore."_

* * *

THAT'S IT FOLKS! Please leave a Review and I didn't exactly proofread this so expect some mistakes._.

Make sure you vote in my poll if you want more stories~

Until next time guys ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

THANK YOU REVIEWERS!

Again **Twins White Cats **and **Nijikawa Satori**!

2 reviews so I got 2 weeks to post 2 Chapters . Mission Impossible…

I'll try! Since people like the slow-progress in the 1896. (Not sure if that is a good thing though -)

VARIA: STUPID AUTHOR WHEN WILL YOU INCLUDE US!

Lussuria: Now now~ when will that be?

Author: Not any time soon sorry guys.

VARIA: **Throws tomatoes and dangerous weapons.**

Author: **Shields myself with my friend's egg beater/scythe. **Never underestimate the author!

(Just letting you guys a heads up I not going to do must of the Mammon's and Fran's POV at home okay unless Chrome is there or something happens~)

* * *

_With the commotion ongoing Reborn turned to see Chrome start to pale up terribly quickly. "What's the matter Chrome?"_

_"It's... still... there... Kokukyo Land... Is... still there?"_

_"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention it to you. I guess you got the upper hand since you know your way around. Lucky you." Reborn smirked which immediately raised suspicion towards Hibari._

_"Hn. This will be interesting. An upper hand huh? Interesting Omnivore."_

* * *

**Namimori Middle Entrance Gates, 5PM**

"She's in the Reception Room right?" Two shadowy figures looked around the corner of the Entrance Gate's wall, barely visible in soul sight.

"Hey, isn't that also Hibari's Office? Oh! And there are some people in there!" One pointed at the far corner of the building indicating the specific room.

"Damn. How do you think we will get her?" The shorter male grunted as he ate away on his pocky stick.

"Why not just wait for her to come, I mean it's not like they will sleepover at the place."

"Heck, who would the place smells like bird seeds and stained blood..."

"Look they already switched off the lights in the room!" The taller male shook the other standing male like the world was raining chocolates. "Quick!"

* * *

**Inside Namimori Middle Reception Room (also known as Hibari's Office)**

"Chrome. Could you stay back a minute? It won't be long" Reborn jumped onto Chrome's shoulder as she stood up.

"Um…. Hai…. Reborn-san…." Meekly nodding, Chrome glanced at Hibari who was currently looking out the window and made her way towards him (With Reborn of course on her shoulder, sitting like any other bird would **cough cough**).

Everyone slowly took their leave except for the ignorant Cloud and Mist. Sending glares at Reborn, Hibari was trying to get rid of any such _'Biting to death' _attempts at the small baby knowing it would be pointless.

"Akambo. In what rights do you have to stay behind?"

"I have to speak, to both of you. Alone." Reborn smirked as if he saw behind Hibari's straight face.

Hibari sighed audibly. "Make it quick Akambo, your crowding me. It's suffocating." Within hearing those words Chrome immediately took a few steps back away from the prefect. She had just learnt not to ignore Hibari's words especially if it has him pissed at the end.

"Here." Reborn jumped off Chrome's shoulder and landed on the Coffee table where he sat before throughout the meeting. He pulled out a large, rolled-up paper out of his small suit pocket with an emblem on it. (How did that even fit in there?)

"That's….. My school's….map…."

"You got it. So take it."

"Eh!?" Chrome looked far from confused. "Nani?"

"You guys are doing patrol around this school, just to see if my _friend _hasn't arrived yet."

"And if he is Akambo."

"Your first in to kill him~" Reborn smiled, not smirked, but smiled at Hibari with his offer of _'Biting herbivores to death' _"Chrome is you do see my friend I bet you'll won't be able to get over the shock."

"Huh? Nani?"

"Anyways, you guys be on your way now~" With that Reborn jumped backwards behind the coffee table and POOF! He's gone!

Chrome literally sank to her knees. _"What does Reborn-san mean? And why did he give me this map when I know my way around Kokuyo Land off by heart."_ Chrome looked at the scrolled map in her hands once again.

"Omnivore, are you going to get up now or do I have to drag you all the way." Hibari glared down at Chrome who half heartedly looked up in surprise as if she was thinking just now

"Iie." Chrome got up back on her 2 feets and grabbed her trident that leaned against the wall, but noticed a bag that looked so similar to her bag that ripped in the morning.

Grabbing the bag by its handle from the ground Chrome lifted the bag to inspect it. She noticed the bag looked new and didn't have a hole in it but had her name was written on the strap. Opening the bag her Kokuyo uniform was neatly placed inside with a letter on top. Reading the small letter she knew who it was from.

* * *

_Ciaossu Kuromu._

_Mama was able to repair your bag that I found on the ground. It was ripped so I got it mended knowing you wouldn't like to ask Mammon to buy you one. Have fun patrolling your school~ _

_Reborn~_

* * *

Chrome smiled at the letter and made a note on repaying Reborn one day.

"Herbivore hurry up-"

"Cloud-man can I use the bathroom?" Chrome looked back innocently at Hibari, her _eye_ begging and telling him.

"Whatever, I'll see you outside."

"Hai…. Cloud-man….." As Hibari made his was out Chrome quickly dashed into the bathroom that was attached to the room.

* * *

**Back at Nebbia's Residence**

Fran opened the door and proceeded taking off his shoes. "Tadaima…." Within 5 seconds flat, Mammon came flying down the stairs in her arcobaleno form and only to see Fran standing at the door, pulling off his shoes.

"Where's Chrome?" Mammon flew closer to Fran and sat on his hat.

"Oh. Chrome? Hm…. She's at a school meeting with the Vongola and that small suit baby."

Hearing those terrible, horrible, dreadful words, Mammon rolled off Fran's frog hat head first (so like rolling forward) until face-planted on the ground just in front of Fran's foot.

" 40….dollars…..40 precious dollars…down the drain….by Reborn…. 40….."

"Mammon nee. You okay?" Fran picked up the small arcobaleno in his hand and walked to the kitchen to get some ice and some money to calm the arcobaleno down.

* * *

**5:45 PM Namimori, Chrome's POV **

After finishing changing into her Kokuyo Land uniform, Chrome looked in the mirror once again, however, more closely at her eye patch.

_"I wonder if the buildings there are still in one piece like before..." _Horrible scenes of her old school demolished flashed through her mind. Immediately Chrome shook her head at such terrible thought.

_"It's….all…in the past…." _Taking her leave, Chrome opened and closed the Reception Room's door with a soft **_Cluckt_ **and the same very moment the lights in the school flashed off, only the moonlight seeping through the giant windows lit up the hallways. _"This is like a start of a horror movie….. I think." _

Cautiously walking down the hallway, Chrome clutched tightly around her trident hoping nothing would jump and scare the hell out of her but once again luck wasn't giving in to her.

"Hey there sweet one."

Chrome quickly turned around to find a male just a few inches taller than her with red hair and green eyes standing a little too close for her comfort. "Do you remember me? I was one of your classmates in Kokuyo Land." Chrome eye widen. "you…survivor…form Kokuyo…..Land….."

"Gad you remembered _us!_" Chrome turned around again to find another boy taller than her but not a tall as the other guy, Navy blue hair and shiny silver eyes.

"Y...your... Shiru... from my...class... back in...Kokuyo... and your Yoshiru..."

"It's Yoshiro baka." The one with Navy blue hair grabbed Chrome by her collar and lifted her up.

"We just wanted to have fun. Your lucky that _'Cloud-man' _isn't here now~. Dumb luck you have there."

"We can play as long as we want now~." Before Chrome could even struggle through Yoshiro's grip, she was thrown violently against the glass window, shattering it as Chrome collided with it falling into the depths of Sakura trees and bushes.

* * *

**Outside at the Namimori Entrance Gate**

_"Why is that Omnivore taking so long. Surely a trip to the bathroom doesn't take 15 minutes." _Hibari peeled himself off the Entrance Gate's wall and decided to go search for Chrome. Taking 4 steps into his beloved school, Hibari just faintly heard some cracking noise. Swiping out his phone he immediately called Tetsuya while running with a tonfa in is hand towards the activity.

_"Kyo-sa-"_

"Tetsu. To school, now. Something is disrupting the peace of Namimori." With that he hanged up.

Who would dare take a step into Namimori outside school hours? Well, however it is will surely not be _bitten to death _but _TORN to death._

* * *

**Namimori Middle Open Garden**

"That was….. tooo…close…." Chrome stood up, off the leafy green bushes only to find a scarlet red liquid on her hand and cheek. _"It…..stings….. but …..who were they **exactly**."_

"Hey You! You're not getting away that quickly! C'mon Yoshiro!" Both male jumped out of the cracked window that Chrome crashed through and targeted towards her who was barely able to keep her only eye open.

"Heh. We got you now." Shiru sang in a quiet voice as he pulled out 3 pocket shuriken and aimed directly at Chrome, throwing it at high-speed and accuracy.

Jumping as quickly as a flash away from the bush, Chrome hastily disillusioned her trident and started spinning it as soon as she landed back on the ground. Before she could slam her trident on the ground to realse some powerful illusions, Chrome was roughly yanked back by Yoshiro who held her hands tightly behind her back, dropping her trident on the ground.

"You think you'll get away that easily from us seniors!? Every guy who saw you today, even though your just a newbie, they want you! Well looks like your all mine no- **CLUNNGK**" Chrome was immediately released from Yoshiro's hold. She took no time to grab her trident and swing it at Yoshiro…. Or was it him?

"Omnivore. What are you doing?" Hibari (who managed to grab the blunt end of Chrome's trident before she could make a successful blow on him) pulled Chrome to a full stand. "C…cloud…man…."

Hibari just meekly raised an eyebrow at Chrome thinking she must have gone beyond insane to attack him but notices red blood slowly, gradually running down off the side of her small, fair face.

"Sh!t. You're here!? But… at…why UGH! I'LL GET YOU BACK NEXT TIME!" As Shiru made a run for it completely forgetting about his surroundings as he was knocked out by none other than Kusakabe who was waiting around the corner of the building for his time to shine.

"I got him Kyo-san. Shall I be at an assistant to dispose him and his partner in crime?" Kusakabe grabbed Shiru and swung him over his shoulder, knowing Hibari's answer to the fullest.

"Do what you like. Find what trouble they caused and leave those documents on my table tomorrow morning or I'll bite you to death."

"Hai. Kyo-san." With that Kusakabe dragged Yoshiro by the collar away from Chrome's feet after bowing down to his leader (of course). "Good evening, Kyo-san Chrome-chan." and off to the darkness he went. (~O_O)~

"Omnivore. What happened?" Hibari noticed Chrome was shaking unsteadily with scratches all over her legs, arms and neck, on top of that her _eye _was barely open. Exhaling loudly, he pulled Chrome's trident away from her grip and pulled her closer towards him, almost hugging her to warm her up, almost.

"C…c….cloud…..m…man…." Chrome can almost feel her legs going to give up on her any moment with or without any support.

"Within 4 hours herbivore you managed to get _damaged_ twice." Hibari let out a small smirk at the side of his lips seeing Chrome looked somehow apologetic through her eye.

"G…gome..ne…. a..and…. the…window…too….." Chrome slowly raised a finger and pointed at the Level 2 window above them which was shattered into fragments from her sudden throw.

"At least you didn't lose your other eye." Chrome eye widen at his statement as it started to make her sob.

_"Forget about patrolling that rubbish school. She is a bigger problem now." _

Hibari grabbed Chrome's arm and forced her to sit down since he doesn't want her to start collapsing over saw legs. He squatted down, his back facing in front of Chrome as the ends of his ears started to turn light pink, "I'll carry you."

Chrome thought of his offer but decided to give in since she has nowhere to go let alone move properly and she didn't have her bag with her so calling Onii-Chan would be out of the question. "H...hai..."

Sliding her arms around Hibari's neck, he quickly seized her legs around his arm and lifted her up as if she was as light as a feathered pillow. With the sudden raise in height Chrome felt like giving in, it was impossible for her to even think properly.

"If you feel dizzy just sleep. I'll wake you up a soon as I get you to the Infirmary." Chrome smiled softly at the prefect's kindness and hugged him a little bit tighter.

"A…a…ri..ga…tou… Cloud…man…." Chrome's eye fluttered shut as she let darkness fill her sight.

* * *

AND THERE YOU HAVE IT~~~~~

Chapter 6 finally out :D

I noticed ever chapter I post only gets bigger every time .

I may have used 1 emotion cons butt I just... I just can't leave it out! And I can't get over the fact I started to but Ninjas in my Story which for some reason in part of KHR... (=_=)

Thanks for reading guys and don't forget about my poll on my page if you would like to see more fanfics coming out of my head... (that didn't make sense?)

**Results**: HibarixChrome is in the lead while the rest is on 0.

4+ reviews if you want me to post the next chapter under a week :D


	7. Chapter 7

Is it Chapter 7 already? O_O

Wow under about 3 months I was able to make really that many chapters O_O I am… amazed… Even for English as my second language I am like… O_o

Thanks to all those reviewers . really appreciate it! (No like seriously.)

Anyways on to the good news and bad news~

Bad news is my NAPLAN test is coming up and I already got my FIRST assignment =_= which **might** result to slow updates to this story. ((TTATT my draft for English is due on Monday and I haven't even typed a word!))

AS for the good news :3 VARIA is in this chapter~ so yay! More characters! (=_= more hassle)

VARIA: IT'S ABOUT TIME!

Squalo: VOOOOIIIIIII! WHATS WITH YOUR LACK OF ENTHUSIASIM! (I know I spelt it wrong =_=)

Author: Keep it down… please…. ***Covers ears***

Bel: Peasant why you…

Author: Call me a peasant again I shall ruin your part in the story.

Bel: Shi! Scary…

Author: I was joking next chapter =_= I can't find a place for you guys...

(Moving on~ :D)

* * *

_Sliding her arms around Hibari's neck, he quickly seized her legs around his arm and lifted her up as if she was as light as a feathered pillow. With the sudden raise in height Chrome felt like giving in, it was impossible for her to even think properly._

_"If you feel dizzy just sleep. I'll wake you up a soon as I get you to the Infirmary." Chrome smiled softly at the prefect's kindness and hugged him a bit tighter._

_"A…a…ri..ga…tou… Cloud…man…." Chrome's eye fluttered shut as she let darkness fill her sight._

* * *

**Nebbia's Residence, 6PM**

Mammon (which Fran was still waving money above her small, chubby face) finally started to stir up back from the dark realms.

"Muu… where is Chromu…. What time is it…muu…..." The mist arcobaleno sat up on the kitchen counter, rubbing her head from the numbing ice.

"I don't know."

"What."

"Chrome hasn't come back home yet and it's 6 o'clock…"

"But wasn't that Sawada boy passed the house a few moments ago shrieking?"

"Yeah that right Onee Cha…. Wait CHROME HASN'T CAME BACK YET!?"

Mammon mentally face-palmed herself as Fran just realised about Chrome's presence is **not** in the house. Fran on the other hand was freaking out (what Ryohei would call it) TO THE EXTREME. Searching for his school bag which contained his froggy phone, he immediately dialed Chrome's number hoping that she will pick up only to say_ 'I'm just at the end of the street'_ or something along the lines. After 2 missed calls to Chrome he quickly called Tsuna and Puppy-boy (also known by everyone as Gokudera) looking for answers.

"Hello… Fran?"

"_WHERE IS SHE?_" Fran retained himself to not yell over the line but with his low I-will-murder-you-to-hell voice, he could just imagine Tsuna shrugging in fear and almost to tears on the other side of the phone.

"W…w…where….i….i…is…..w….w….who…o...?"

"I trusted you with her and the Vongiala thing. Where is she!?" Fran (who was frantically grabbing his coat and putting on some shoes to find Chrome) noticed another voice, _other _than Tsuna.

"OI! FRAN! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING AT JUUDAIME FOR AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT!?" Gokudera cursing out a few words after his little rant only to stumble over Tsunas' table at the sight of his sister, Bianchi, who was innocently bringing in snacks for Reborn.

"Don't worry Fran, Chrome is just fine she'll be back in exactly 40 mins~"

Fran instantly knew who was speaking over the line. Only 1 individual who can be precise and confident enough about another well-being would be a small, black-suit wearing baby.

"_IF _She Isn't Here By Then, I'll have Tsuna's Head." The line was immediately cut.

* * *

**Namimori Middle Infirmary, 6PM **

Hibari walked down the hallway with Chrome sleeping calmly on his back comfortably snuggling up in his neck, (Maybe his neck was warm on the cold day?) barely making any noise through her sleep. As he passed the window that was supposedly smashed by Chrome he wondered what kind of force the 2 students had. After a few seconds staring at the broken window his thoughts was driven away a faint noise. Curious by the disturbing noise, he turned to find the source of the noise. His eyes landed and the small bag lying against the wall just opposite where he was standing. Recognising it was Chrome's bag, ignoring the musical noise from inside the bag he walked briskly down the hallway until he got head-butted lightly on the forehead by his own little, fluff, flying bird.

"Hibari! Hibari! Chrome! Chrome! Hibari!" Hibird flew towards the bag and (amazingly) picked one of the straps up with his beak and started to fly back to his owner and follow him to the infirmary.

"…..Mhm… ***cough cough***" Chrome unconsciously held tighter around Hibari's (which I bet in his mind he felt the Herbivore disease catching up to him!) as if her life was cut short by a shinigami.

Hibari knew straight away she was dreaming and a bad one too. Walking towards the Infirmary doors, he tried kicking the door down which (unlucky for the door) sent flying across the room, wedging into the wall.

Setting down Chrome on one of the infirmary beds, he took a seat on Chrome's right and looked around making a mental note to _inform _the head nurse to not leave her paperwork in the bin especially the ones he needed. (Oh… she. is. busted.) Grabbing the first aid kit from the white cabinet, Hibari started to wrap bandages around her right arm and _firmly _tied it tightly as with her legs. Before he packed away the first aid kit, Hibari stared at Chrome's face from his chair noticing her face was very peaceful. After 2 minutes of intense staring, he started to cup and caress Chrome's cheek smoothly; pulling away after a short time to find familiar red liquid on his fingers and palm. Quickly tilting her head towards him, his eyes attention was caught towards her cut on her left cheek which grew wider than before when he last saw it outside.

"Hn. Tough omnivore... but your still a herbivore to get hurt that this without a good fight." Plastering Chrome's cheek with some bandages and tape to prevent infections, he reluctantly packed away the first aid kit and placed it back in the cabinet neatly as if nobody used it in the first place. Turning around to take a glance at Chrome to see if she is still asleep, he knew he can't leave her here thanks to the akambo nor can he leave the Infirmary alone thanks to the Principal.

"Stupid herbivores."

* * *

**Tsuna's Place, bedroom**

" So when was the last time you saw her?" Fran's eyes evilly glinted at his masterwork at (the still choking) Tsuna who was having a VERY hard time catching his breath but hey, it was worth it to lose a sister.

"L...like I...I said I DON'T Know! Reborn kept her back with Hibari!"

"Tch. I don't see the problem. I faintly heard something about patrolling Kokuyo Land."

"WAIT WHAT!? AND CHROME AGREED TO THIS!?"

"Calm down Fran. Blame Reborn if you want revenge!" Tsuna pointing and Reborn only to get bitten by him _literally _on his finger.

"IITTAAII! REBORN!"

* * *

After what seems to be a good round of _trying-to-escape-Reborn-shootings _Tsuna finally was wrapped up with bandages like a mummy-doll by Bianchi while Gokudera was trying to prevent himself from hyperventlating by the sight of his sister without her goggles on. Probably Reborn told her not to wear it.

"Okay Fran. I see what you mean by Chrome going to Kokuyo Land."

"That's riightt~ She never was comfortable even going near the place after what she thought the buildings crashing down."

"She probably still at school. You can find her there."

"On to it"

Reborn smirked and transformed his chameleon into a small, green gun. "Tsuna, Gokudera you're going to help Fran find his sister."

Tsuna who was sweating bullets under his coat of bandages Cried. Cried until no end was there.

"MRUWHH THIDS HABBENIN TOH MREE REBORTHHHH! ((Why this is happening to me! REBORNNNN!))

* * *

**Nebbia Residence, Mammon POV**

"So, You wouldn't mind telling us why you called all of us for a sudden surprise meeting?" The Storm arcobaleno asked while sipping in his oolong tea while Lilchi played with a nut.

"YEAH! I'M BUSY YOU KNOW! SKULL-SAMA IS THINKING SOOO HARD WHEN YOU CALLED!"

Verde who was tapping away on his mini laptop next to Skull glared at him along with Mammon, (which nobody can figure since the hood was covering her eyes but they are pretty sure she was.)

"Nobody asked you, stupi-"

"THE GREAT SKULL-SAMA DOESN'T TAKE ORDERS FRO-"

"Zip it Skull, or I'll call Reborn, I'll bet all my fortune on that." Skull immediately shutted up upon hearing Reborn's name. Curse that baka Reborn.

* * *

**Back at Tsuna's Place.**

Reborn sneezed.

"Reborn do you have a cold?" Bianchi leaned down towards Reborn to check if he has any signs of a cold.

"No. Someone is talking bad about me." Reborn smirked evilly as if he knew who it was and he didn't live to far nor will he live long happy life for long...

* * *

**Back to the Nebbia Residence**

"Apparently, Chrome is missing and Fran couldn't find her." Mammon drank her Strawberry Milk ((You lucky, lucky baby drinking my favourite drink TT_TT)). "It's the first time she ever arrived home late." Mammon glanced at everyone present at the 'meeting'.

"Jeez, When did you last saw her and find her from there. I thought you said I can get some experimental reports from you." Verde stood up with the laptop in his hands and walked to baby steps towards Mammon.

"Catch. Now help me find her you 3. If you bail out you'll be named a chicken within all the acrobaleno circle for 3 years and you'll be fined 300 got it?" Mammon stated and thew an envelope towards Verde who smile at her bargain (and his experimental reports~).

"Fine with me. Verde?" Fon looked at Verde to see any change in expression, but only a slight smile appeared on his face upon looking at his reports. (Whats with Verde and his reports?)

"Fine I'll be paired up with Fo-"

"Skull" Both Mist and Storm arcobaleno corrected Verde before he could even finish his sentence.

"NO WAY! HELL IM NEVER GOING WITH YOU!" Skull turned around and crossed his arm until he heard a phone being dialed.

"What was Reborn's number again Fon?" Mammon who created with her illusions a real phone and started to dial numbers.

".3...4...6...9...2...5..."

"OKAY OKAY! I'LL GO WITH THE SCIENCE GLASSES FREAK!" Apparently, Reborn was listening to the whole conversation and shot the door open, which fell with a '**_THUD_**' right on top of Skull.

"Your late Reborn. And you have to pay me $400 for the door repairs too."

"I got a phone call from Verde, apparently my lackey wasn't behaving outside my knowledge." Reborn passed some green cash toward Mammon who reluctantly grabbed it and started to count it straight away. Fon sweat-droppedat the sight of Mammon quickly counting the green notes. _'M__...Mammon...'_

"R...r...reborn..." Skull crawled slowly out from underneath the door only to be jumped on the back by Reborn.

"I didn't expect my rival to call me." Reborn smirked as Verde rolled his eyes as if he didn't care in the world.

"Your buddy here was hurting my ears, whining and whingeing." Verde smirked back as he grouped Reborn and Skull in the same league. Every MAFIA families knows you should NEVER EVER put Reborn and Skull in the same sentence or league especially if your saying it to Reborn's face.

"Anyways, Chrome's fine." Reborn completely ignored Verde and pretended he never heard a word from him. "I made Tsuna and Gokudera help Fran look for her if your really in need to find her that is."

"Muu... I'll search just in case. Leave and find her or pay 700 for intruding my house." Mammon grabbed Fon's hand and both disappeared in mist in search for Chrome.

Skull, Verde made a run for it to find Chrome (in separate ways) and Reborn smirked and walked toward Namimori Middle.

* * *

**Namimori Middle, Fran's POV**

"Ugh... We finally here..." Tsuna unwrapped what he thought the last piece of bandage and threw it on the ground.

"Juudaime! We should split up and search for the baka gi- I mean Chrome and that blasted bird!" Gokudera kept is pride up even with Fran's scary glares at him.

"I'll go kita kan (west wing) of Namimori Juudaime!" Gokudera ran inside and made a left turn before slowing down. _'Rule number 12, Never mention Chrome in front of Fran...'_

"I'm going to search 2nd floor for my sister why not check the roof for you Cloud Gaurdian. 'juuuuuudaime~'" Fran poked his Tongue out and made his way toward the second floor leaving Tsuna dumbfounded by 'checking' his guardian...

_"Toady. I die... Mom you can have my extra comfy pillow once I die and Dad can have my sticker collection..."_ At that very moment Tsuna's soul floated out of his body and danced around it. Oh, the joy Tsuna, the joy~.

* * *

**MORE TO COME NEXT WEEK! :D (well maybe)**

Today morning my uncle died and 2 days ago my neighbour died both at the age of 83 TT~TT

They both were sooo awesome my neighbour always made Strawberry cake and strawberry cookies on my birthday and my uncle took care of me when I was like 2...

TT_TT enough with the bad news~

If you guys have ANY suggestions please let me know (Because I get stuck a lot and I feel like I'm nagging my buddy for ideas TT_TT sorry buddy you know who you are...)

Pwease Review the more the quicker I post .

* * *

**_QUESTIONS TO MY BELOVED READERS OUT THERE~_**

Out if curiosity who is your favourite KHR character? (one female and one male)

(^-^)


	8. Chapter 8

And finished this 2 hours flat . Guess that what happens when your brain just overloads with ideas~

Thanks again my 2 reviewers! (Again you know who you are~) And thank you for those who favourites my story and follows them too . Great help~

AS you all know of I JUST got stuck in the life of school assignment. =_= Baka assignment…

BTW IMPORTANT NOTICE: In this story the acrobalenos can release their curse from the baby, acrobaleno forms to their adult forms out of their free will and it is also limited for only 24 hours~

(No mini skits today D:)

* * *

_"Toady. I die... Mom you can have my extra comfy pillow once I die and Dad can have my sticker collection..." At that very moment Tsuna's soul floated out of his body and danced around it. Oh, the joy Tsuna, the joy~._

* * *

**Mammon and Fon's POV (In Namimori Park)**

Mammon flew up with Phantasma to the top of slide to see in greater distance (which was the surroundings of the park). "Mammon! Watch out for the bat behind you!" Fon,(who noticed the bat) only to see it kiss a real powerful illusion tree while Mammon was still looking around the area with a fuming face.

_"Wow…..she must be really pissed….." _Fon ran through the bushes like the wind but no luck in finding Chrome.

"Lets try Kokuyo Land this tim-?"

"NO."

"Isn't Chrome and my niece going there?"

"However, Kokuyo Land is basically a dust school. It has collapsed and that's when I adopted Chrome."

Fon jumped up to sit next to Mammon on top of the slide. "Care to explain in depths."

Mammon sighed and thought for a while. "700 ye-"

"Here." Fon pulled out from his sleeve some yen and gave it to Mammon who merrily took it and immediately started to count the money away.

"Muu~ I'll tell you her past." From there Mammon and Fon both enclosed by mist into one of Mammon's mist illusions into Chrome's past.

* * *

**_Chrome's Past, 2 years ago_**

_"Nagi, answer this question on the board." The teacher held out her chalk towards Nagi who timidly took it and started to write on the board. Purposely squeaking along the way in a form of torture._

_A short blond boy whispered into the girls' ear next to him, loud enough for Nagi to hear as well. "Hey, did you hear from around the school? Apparently her parents are rich AS. Among all of us, she thinks coming to a poor school like ours will actually show off her wealth." _

_"Ehhhhh!? Really! What kind of baka would do that and on top of that she is very antisocial and a show off. Always having her hair out. Just plain stupid especially on a hot day."_

_"Yeah. She could just go rot in hell or die in a hole."_

**_*Chalk break*_**

_The teacher turned her attention to Nagi who not only broke the only chalk in class but also somehow broke the _old_ blackboard itself._

_"NAGI! CONTROL YOURSELF! STOP RUINING SCHOOL PROPERTY ESPECIALLY IF THEY ARE NEW AND DELICATE! GO PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW YOUNG LADY!"_

_As everyone giggled at the antisocial's girls achievement as she half-sobbed her way to the door, the teacher muttered some cruel and violent words that a child would never want to hear from such foul mouth._

_'It's not my fault….. IT'S NOT MY FAULT… It's …not…'_

_Before Nagi could open the door, a mysterious boy open the home room door, ran and bumped right into Nagi tumbling over one another._

_"G..gomene… gomene…... p…please…d…d…don't hurt... me…I...i didn't...mean to." At this point Nagi knew she was crying. No point in denying it. She was crying her _eyes_ out. However, what happened next Nagi couldn't take in._

_"Why are you crying?" Slowly the small boy with dark blue hair patted Nagi on her head in attempt to calm her down. "You look far cuter when you're not crying. So stop crying. Please" Students around the room snickered at the girl. Getting all the attention and everything. The lad smirked as he gripped around her wrist and forcibly dragged her out the classroom only to hear a loud explosion within the room._

_"W…what are you doing?" Nagi turned to the boy who kept running with her close behind. First thing she noticed that he looked a few years older than her and a few inches taller with a clear set of blue eyes...that is until she closely looked at the right eye as it swelled into a bright red colour with the '六' (6) on it._

_"Hm? You can see? I see you're an illusionist and you just don't know about it."_

_"Eh? W...what's that?" Another series of explosions erupted next to the running pair._

_"AHHHHH!" Nagi __burst into hysterical tears as the explosions were set off quicker than a bee skimming between flowers._

_"It's okay keep running." As he pulled Nagi along the floor boards they came to a halt when the boards start loosening up and before they knew it... they were airborn~ _

_A tall dark figure appeared after the pair fell into the rumbles of the broken school. "Rokudo Mukuro. You loose this time, Oh and what is this small cute girl doing here?"_

* * *

**Back in Namimori Middle, Fran's POV**

"Where oh where is my dear sister..." Fran turned the corner when he saw rays of moonlight seeping through the broken window. Picking up a shard of glass from the ground, he saw ruby-red liquid sliding off it slowly.

"Meh." Throwing the shard to the ground again. Fran made his way to the Disciplinary Committee Room hoping his sister would be there with the bird.

Knocking on the door of the Disciplinary Committee Room, Fran waited a short while but gave in on patience for the bird to open the door, so, instead he slid open the door to find Kusakabe sorting through giant piles of paperwork that could be compared to a tall chair.

"Ah. Hello there Fran. What brings you here at this time of...night." Kusakabe pushed one of the pile of paperwork out the way to make an eye contact with Fran's bored ones.

"I'm looking for Chrome and possibly the bird."

"Oh, you mean Kyo-san? Both of them went to the infirmary."

"WHAT."

"Apparently they **were** going to Kokuyo Land, however, Kyo-san told me there was some strange activity happening at school and Chrome was bullied by some seniors on the 2nd floo-"

Fran immediately slammed the door shut before Kusakabe could finish his little story.

_"Oh that bird is sooo dead and so is Reborn along with Tsuna for not protecting Chrome!"_

Fran stormed his way to the infirmary and slammed the 2nd door open which was also sent flying across the room and wedge into the wall. (What's with guys kicking doors...)

"Fuki Bird."

* * *

**Imfirmary Room, Hibari POV**

Hibari quickly woke up from his short slumber (that he grew into from the "comfort" of the white chair,) upon hearing loud thundering footstep closing in towards the single standing door. He turned his head towards Chrome and stole a small glance; noting that she curled into a small ball, breathing deeply as white puffs of air escaped from her mouth and had countless goosebumps creeping around her petite figure. Well, he has to agree Namimori uniforms aren't really ment for winter purposes. Sliding off his now warm jacket, Hibari wrapped it around Chrome and made a mental note to changed the material for the uniform orders. Turning his attention to the 2nd door that was sailing across the room and successfully wedging into the walls next to his _masterpiece_._  
_

"Fuki Bird"

"Hn." Hibari noted that this looked awfully familiar especially with that gigantic frog hat and he had a murderous aura around him.

"Give. Her. Back. You. Dirty. Birdy. Otherwise I'll pluck your feathers off." Fran created millions of frog illusions that crashed through every opening of the room.

"Hn. Who, tell me or I'll Bite you to death." Hibari, (who wasn't threatened much from the miniature frogs) whipped out his Tonfas and stood preparing to bite his next victim to death.

"Muu~ Fran, It's hard to get in with all these pesky frogs everywhere." Mammon along with Fon was (MAGICALLY) sitting on top of Fran's froggy hat as the remained of the frog illusion disappeared. Thanks to a certain female arcobaleno.

"Nice seeing you again, Kyoya." Fon calmly smiled at his nephew and nodded slightly.

"Hn. What are you doing here Infant."

"I see you haven't changed and we were looking for Chrome." Fon smiled at the sight of the purplenette behind his niece.

"I see you having been taking care of her. What happened to her anyways?"

"She got attacked by a 2 male students that fell head over heels for her. I bit them to death for breaking the window on 2nd floor"

"Muu... 400 yen that One of them was Yoshiru, yoshiro something."

"I'm with Mammon neee~"

Fon sweat-dropped as Mammon bets these days seems to increase dramatically.

Fran sighed and made his way to his younger sister who was (to his surprise) bandaged up almost like a mummy! (almost)

"You could at least called us birdy."

"Do I look like your free care caller. I'll bite you to death!"

"Now, now Kyoya. You will wake Chrome-chan up."

Fon and Mammon dispelled their curse and replaced with their adult self.

"I'll help drop Chrome at your place in exchange your some green tea?" Fon smiled at Mammon who was staring at Lichi and Phantasma playing on top of Fran's hat and only nodded in return.

"Want to join us Kyoya?"

"I refuse to associate with a pack of herbivores in such small place."

"FRAN! HIBARI! CHROME!" Tsuna looked left and right until he made eye contact with 2 broken and wedged doors.

"I...I see... I found you... guys..." Tsuna stuttered as he saw both Fran and Hibari turning their heads like a robot together looking like they will drop someone dead very soon. (we all know who~~)

"Chaos." Mammon turned her attention towards the door to also find Reborn out of his curse.

"Reborn." Mammon and Fon both nodded at Reborn as a greeting who sadistically smirked. Oh he has something up his sleeve, that face tells everything to his mind torturing plans.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

AND THERE YOU HAVE IT~~~~~ Sorry had to cut it short Continued next chapter!

(=_=) I think I scored a F on my English I suck at English... Urgh... but I'm positive I scored A+ on Japanese~ pure luck~~ But ENGLISH...

Fran: Its okay at least you know what I feel like.

Author: YOU JUST LOOK OUT THE WINDOW WHILE I ACTUALLY PAY ATTENTION TO THE SENSEI!

Fran: Meh no difference

Author: MAJOUR difference!

Anyways please Review for the next chapter to come out quicker~~~ 14+ Chapter will be posted under 4 days guarantee

(＞人＜)


End file.
